vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunchuu
Summary Bunchuu (聞仲 Bunchū?, Wen Zhong) is the imperial minister of the Yin Dynasty. The Yin military strategist, he has been protecting the Yin because of a promise he made to his comrade Shushi, a lively young woman he once trained with. Bunchuu has been the Yin's strategist and protector for 300 years and he had 30 emperors under his care. He was a disciple of T-san and became the second strongest under T-san. Determined to protect the Yin Dynasty, he was a formidable enemy. In the anime, he was the first who killed Dakki, after the Yin dynasty had fallen. His only close friend was Hiko, whose death prompted him to render his obsession meaningless and subsequently chose to end his own life. Bunchuu's end is very impressive in the manga: his spirit travels back to Choka and he bows one last time to Emperor Chu O. Then, he travels to the Yin burial grounds and sees the spirit of Shuushi, who thanks him for "doing such a great job" with the dynasty. Bunchuu's spirit is seen later in the Houshindai, when he told his follower Cho Kei to find his own path. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Bunchuu/Wen Zhong Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: 400+ years Classification: Sennin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has an aura of energy that can incapacitate weaker enemies over a large distance, and even make it hard for relatively strong enemies to breathe, Wields the super Paopei Kinben, Rides the spirit beats Kokukirin, Immortality (Type 1), Can survive and exert his willpower as a spirit Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Turned Kongrong Mountain into a bunch of rubble) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can strike targets from kilometers away, dodged all of the attacks of Kongrong's Sennin combined, can disappear from the field of view of people with superhuman speed), likely''' Sub-Relativistic (shouldn't be much slower than Dakki) '''Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Tanked Fugen's most powerful nuclear explosions, endured Ou Tenkun's Acid Rain and survived Genshi Tenson's 1000x gravity attack) Stamina: Very high. He used his power to move a flying island and then fought many opponents in a row and was barely winded Range: Several kilometers with Kinben Standard Equipment: The Kinben, one of the seven Super Paopei, which is a whip that can crush mountains easily and strikes so fast it appears to be thousands of whips striking at once, capable of hitting targets many kilometers away, it can also break through dimensional barriers, and act independently to a certain degree (like an animal lashing out with instinct). He also has Kokukirin, a spirit beast he rides that allows him to fly, and can also protect him and others with a shell, it is almost as tough as he is. Intelligence: Centuries of experience in battle, good at organizing others and leading them, a master combatant, was formerly a skilled politician Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kinben:' See Standard Equipment. Note: Thread with feats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7